


Only Us

by fictionaldesires



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, New Dream Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaldesires/pseuds/fictionaldesires
Summary: A collection of prompts from new dream appreciation week on tumblr.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Adventure

_**Prompt:** Vacation_

It takes her almost an hour of endless walking before she admits to herself that she’s lost.

Well, she’s not lost, but that stupid monument she wanted to see decided to uproot and move without anyone warning her. She’s been in this country for a week now and she finds it very rude that none of the strangers she’s met along the way thought to let her know. Now, she’s stood in the middle of what feels like a desert, stranded and walking until she can feel the sand burn through the thin soles of her shoes. _Go on vacation_ , her friends all but yelled at her, _you deserve time off_. Oh, how she wishes they were here right now so she could give them a piece of her mind.

The past year has been anything but kind to Rapunzel, everything from her dog running away to her job politely deciding to let her go. She honestly did think some time away in a foreign country with different people would help her de-stress, but it’s clear now that her past self wasn’t in the right place to be making such big decisions. It also doesn’t help that her friends picked out a destination that lacks in the internet department and all she has to rely on is the sun and some outdated map.

She twists said map in her hands again, just to clarify that the monument did in fact move, and groans heavily in defeat.

“A little lost?”

The question comes from behind her, a shadow forming as the stranger comes closer and she already feels the anger surging back up from when the last stranger asked that same thing not even five minutes ago. She’s usually a people person, but today the hot sun is making her cranky.

“I’m fine” she snaps, spinning on her heels, defensive expression at the ready. “Thank you but I can-“

She freezes when the stranger finally comes into view, a tall, dark headed boy staring at her with eyes softer than the sand beneath her feet. He’s wearing a pair of brightly coloured shorts an unbuttoned shirt resting on top of his shoulders, the faint breeze exposing his skin now and then. Despite her unfriendly tone, he’s smiling at her widely and she thinks he may be the prettiest thing she’s ever seen.

Definitely prettier than a monument.

“I-“ she stutters, blinking a few times to fully take in what she’s seeing. Her eyes flick up and down, quick enough not to be suspicious, and she notices that he’s not even wearing shoes, his toes sinking into the burning sand. She’s not exactly sure what kind of God he is but she’s pretty sure that shouldn’t be possible. Her eyes finally return to his and she clears her throat before she tries again. “I’m not lost.”

He huffs out a laugh, one eyebrow raising in a smirk. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

Lifting one arm, he points to her map and her eyes fall helplessly. “You’ve got the map the wrong way.”

_Oh._

_“_ Oh _”_ she says it out loud, making the pretty boy laugh and if she wasn’t already in a desert she would be melting onto the floor.

“Can I?” he asks, nodding in the map’s direction and all she can do is nod in return, all words failing to function.

Chuckling under his breath, he takes a step closer, reaching out and plucking the map from out of her hands. Turns out she did have the map the wrong way as he flips it the right way up and everything suddenly seems to make more sense. He holds it out in front of her and the full picture comes into view- the sandy hills, the familiar roads and that stupid monument. It seems so easy when he does it that she can’t help the shiver of embarrassment from zipping through her. _How is she supposed to get her life together if she can’t even read a map?_

She stares at him helpless, mouth opening and closing, before she’s laughing at herself and this whole situation. “I swear I thought I was going the right way. It’s not my fault they hide their monuments.”

Pretty boy laughs again, lowering the map before folding it up completely and handing it back over. “I don’t think they’re hiding it from you. It’s actually pretty easy to find.”

She tucks the map back into her bag and throws him a challenging look, both arms crossing over her chest. “Are you insulting my way finding skills?”

“Well, you’re doing good so far” he says and his voice is dripping with sarcasm. It’s almost sinful how good he looks when smirks at her.

“I was doing fine until _you_ distracted me.”

“Distracted you?”

“Yes distracted me with your smooth talk and-“ she gestures in the direction of his still opened shirt “-and _that_.”

“Okay” he laughs finally doing the decent thing and buttoning up one of the buttons. He chooses the one at the very bottom and frankly it does nothing at all to slow down her rapid heart rate. “I’m sorry for being such a distraction.”

She nods and untangles her arms to tuck a lose hair behind her ear, frowning as the short strands flop back into her face again. “I accept your apology.”

His eyes watch as she continues to tackle with her hair and she doesn’t even notice that he’s inching closer. “Would you let me make it up to you?”

“How?” she hums, now having to strain her neck a little to look up at him.

“What if I took you the monument and then I take you to dinner.”

_What?_

“What?” she says out loud again and she curses the absence of her brain to mouth filter.

Reaching up, he neatly tucks the hair behind her ear, brushing the skin lightly as he goes, and of course this time it stays firmly in place. _Stupid pretty boy and his stupid magical powers_.

“I said” he starts softly, his eyes travelling across her face, taking her all in, his stare warmer than the sun beaming down on them. “I would take you to the monument and then, if you let me, I would like to take you to dinner.”

Obviously, she heard him the first time, but hearing him say it again makes her stomach do a happy flip. Normally, she is not the type of person to go out with someone she just met on the street, but she’s in a different country and apparently her brain works differently here. The sun is shining brighter, the sky is bluer, and the people are a whole lot prettier. Maybe she’s being silly again or maybe she’s slightly delirious from the heat, but the words are tumbling out of her mouth before she can stop them.

“Okay” she gets out and she winces at how desperate she sounds, but pretty boy doesn’t seem to mind, chuckling to himself softly as he beams at her.

“Good” he says, nodding once.

“Good.”

They fall silent for a moment before he’s stepping back slightly to hold out his hand in front of him. “I’m Eugene.”

Eugene. _Eugene, Eugene, Eugene_. Ugh, even his name is pretty.

“Rapunzel” she replies, putting her hand in his as she tries to keep all her self-control in check at how right that feels.

Eugene nods behind him and starts walking backwards, dragging her along with a pull of her hand. “You ready for an adventure?”

She stares at him, takes him all in, and shakes her head at how ridiculous her life is right now. No job, no dog, no sense of direction. Maybe she could use a little adventure, maybe she could use someone like Eugene.

“Are you sure you’re not going to get me lost again?”

He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. “I think getting lost with you could the best adventure I’ve ever had.”

Yeah, she could use someone like Eugene.


	2. Don't Need Saving

_**Prompt:** Fairytale Swap_

Eugene has always dreamed about what it would be like to be rescued, spending twenty years trapped in a tower doesn’t really give you much else to do. He’s always wondered if it would be a palace guard getting lost during their daily rounds or a crew of pirates who just happen to stumble on his little patch of land. Once he even conjured up an elaborate escape plan with a bird flying by his window and a raccoon digging into the mud below. But with all the thinking and dreaming he did, he never quite saw it going like this.

In front of him is a girl, small in size and fairly young in her appearance, leaning against one of the wooden beams covered in shadow. From where she’s hidden, he can only make out certain parts of her, like the silver ring that’s shining brightly on her finger or her brown boots all scuffed and broken. He can tell her hair is short, cropped to her shoulders, but he can’t decide on the colour as it blends in with the darkness. If she breaks in to places often, he’s sure that the dark colour is a deliberate choice.

You see he’s not sure how she got in, he’s spent years trying to get _out_ and surely whatever method she used goes both ways. The strange part is that he didn’t even hear her, he only noticed her when two loops of rope were being thrown around him, pulling tight to trap him in place and move him to wherever she wanted. She has him tied to a chair and he can’t help but think that this is a little unfair considering _she’s_ the one breaking in.

He can hear a few floorboards creek and he watches as the girl takes a step forward, only revealing her left side. She’s wearing a blue jacket tied at the waist and has a pretty shiny collection of weapons tucked away in a belt. Slowly, she removes one of the daggers from her side and begins swinging it back and forth gently and she steps further into the light, looking every bit threatening as she emerges. 

He’s not sure what the protocol for being rescued is, but he doesn’t think he’s supposed to find his rescuer beautiful, especially when she’s carrying knives.

“You look scared” she says, cocking her head to the side as she slowly saunters towards him. “You shouldn’t be, I’m here now.”

Eugene gulps, wincing at the sound of the metal dagger swiping across her ring. “I-I don’t need saving.”

She lets out a chuckle and he’s surprised how bright it is for someone so dark. “You sure handsome? Because I’m pretty sure you’re tied up.”

“ _You’re_ the one who did that” he defends, wiggling his body in an attempt to loosen the rope. It does nothing and the gleam on her face tells him she knew exactly what she was doing when she tied him up.

The girl begins to stroll forwards, circling his chair, tapping on the wood as she goes. It’s a consistent rhythm echoing into the cold tower and he feels several shivers down his spine. “So, you want to tell me why you’re here or should I guess.”

“If you’ve been sent to save me shouldn’t you already know why?”

She laughs shortly, her fingers coming to rest on the pads of his shoulder. “I’m not here to save you, I don’t do saving.”

Eugene takes in a sharp breath, lip quivering slightly. “Then what do you do?”

“If I told you then that would spoil the fun wouldn’t it.”

He really doesn’t think anything about this is fun, being tied up and mildly threatened by someone he’s apparently taken to. There’s probably some deeper meaning behind all this, but he can’t help the way his chest tightens when her fingers slide up to the base of his neck, resting there gently.

“You’re still scared” she whispers in his ear, leaning down to brush the words against his skin. “I told you, you have nothing to be scared of Eugene.”

“You- you know my name” he stutters helplessly.

“Of course. You think the King would send me here without giving me your name.”

And that is new information, why on earth would the King send for his rescue?

The girl circles back around to face him, kicking one leg up until her foot is perched on the seat of the chair, right in the gap between his legs. Apparently, his confusion must be showing as she rolls her eyes and leans into him slightly.

“Congratulations handsome, you’re a Prince.”

He stares up at her blankly, his words failing him. _A Prince?_

The girl leans down and brings her dagger around to the rope, sawing it back and forth until the first loop comes undone. He almost sighs in relief as he feels the tight band loosen around his chest. “You know” she begins, moving on to the second loop and cutting it free. “The whole Kingdom’s been looking for you, for years actually. Of course, no one succeed, so your father sent me.”

_Years? His father?_

“Why would he send you?” he asks, finally managing to get a hold of his words.

Once she successfully cuts the final loop, she stands back up and tucks the dagger back in to her belt, smirking down at the mess she’s made of Eugene.

“Let’s just say we have a deal, the King and I.” She reaches out both her hands in his direction and wiggles her fingers in indication that she wants him to hold them. He takes them reluctantly and doesn’t have much time before she’s pulling him up from the chair and pulling him closer. Eugene is taller like this, but there is no match when it comes to the girl’s presence. She may be smaller physically, but her stare alone has Eugene wanting to stay in the tower and never leave.

“Now what?” he mutters between them, breathing heavy at the feel of his hands trapped in hers. It’s an odd feeling, this connection, but he thinks he likes it, a lot. 

“Now, we run.”

“Run?”

From the corner of his eye he can see her loosening one of his hands, taking out a small knife from her belt and sliding it over to him, tucking it in his back pocket. Her lips are curled up in a smirk and he thinks she looks positively wicked. “It’s the deal, I find you in exchange for my freedom.”

His mouth opens and closes, but he remains silent, going along with her as she drags him by the hand and starts pulling him over towards the window. He can see now there’s a cord of rope hanging down the side of the tower and he shudders at the thought of how they’re going to get down- he’s never been a fan of heights. The girl pauses at the ledge, turning to face him as she perches against the wall.

“Doesn’t this break your deal?” he asks, hand trembling a little.

“No one said I had to actually return you, handsome.”

“So where are we going?”

She pushes off the wall and leans in close, chest to chest, and strokes a soft line down his arm. “Do you trust me?”

“Not really.”

“Good” she nods, picking up the loose end of rope hanging over the window and tying it around his waist. “I have a feeling we’re going to be great partners Eugene.”

He grunts as she tightens the rope before stepping backwards and tying another loop of rope around her own waist. She turns away from him to face the window and he feels the pull from where the rope connects them, dragging him forward towards his freedom.

“Wait” he starts, giving the rope a tug to get her attention. She doesn’t turn around, but she does glance over her shoulder at him looking impatient. “Do I even get to know your name?”

She shakes her head and laughs. “That’s something you have to earn handsome, but don’t worry you’ll get there.” She throws him a wink before turning back to the window and the task at hand. “You ready?”

He doesn’t know how to answer that, twenty years is a long time to spend in a tower and the thought of leaving is actually quite daunting. But then, he thinks of the land beyond, of the world he can see right outside his window so close to his touch, of the girl stood in front of him putting her life on the line to save him. Maybe with her things won’t be so scary.

Maybe this is exactly what he needs.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

With a hand in his, he closes his eyes and leaps.


	3. Someday

_**Prompt: Hurt/comfort**_

It’s funny how it only takes two words to destroy him.

“ _I can’t_.”

They’re whispered into the darkness, soft and quiet, but the way they shatter his heart is nothing short of violent. He sits on the edge of the bed, his hands twisting in the sheets in an attempt to hold together whatever pieces of him are left. The night is silent around them and he’s wondering if she can hear the destruction settling inside of him.

“Can’t what?” he asks, breath held in anticipation of the words he knows are coming.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

And with that, he falls apart.

You see, it goes like this.

For as long as anyone can remember, the Dark Kingdom and Corona have not seen eye to eye. No one is exactly sure how it started, those ancestors long gone, but even as the years pass that fact remains true. Eugene grew up with this notion, was spoon fed rules and lies and was raised to be the Corona loathing prince he was born to be. He watched on as his parent’s broke trade deals and cancelled meetings, fell back as a bystander when his parents lied to the royals themselves and even held his tongue at every obligated visit. For years he’s watched his parents funnel hatred Corona’s way without ever being given a reason why.

But in all this darkness there was one shining light- Rapunzel.

As the sunshine princess, she had a reputation within the Kingdoms, stories of warm smiles and an uplifting spirit. But when he met her for the first time, he realised that she exceeded every single one of them. It wasn’t hard for a bond to form between them, the two royal’s outcast by their overbearing parents, finding what little joy that had in each other. Whenever they were together, they were not future heirs or the children of two rivalling Kingdoms, they were just simply Rapunzel and Eugene.

They spent their years cooped up in libraries between the shelves or dancing in their rooms until night fell or running around the garden seeing who could collect the most daisies to put in Rapunzel’s hair. It was all kept in secret, all done behind closed doors and through hidden letters tucked within royal documents passed between the Kingdoms.

But then one day that all changed.

It started with a secret visit on his birthday, Eugene running away and finding himself locked up in the palace with Rapunzel by his side, a picnic laid out under the stars. They were drunk on laughter and freshly made bread and the starlight was twinkling down at them below. It had hit him then just how _beautiful_ Rapunzel was, this little miracle that he got to have in his life, and all he wanted to do was kiss her right under the stars. So, he did. He pulled her close under the watch of the moon and kissed her until his heart shattered into pieces.

After that their library days turned into kissing between the shelves, their late night dancing more intimate than before, their afternoons in the garden turned into stargazing and kissing lazily under the cloak of darkness. In a matter of weeks, Rapunzel and Eugene had turned in to _RapunzelandEugene,_ two souls becoming one,despite everything around them tearing them apart.

So that’s how it goes now.

Two hearts fighting to be one, always a secret, always hidden, always when they’re alone. 

Always things getting in the way.

He should have known something was wrong as soon as he arrived in Corona. It was night when he finally made it to the palace, doing his usual climb up to Rapunzel’s balcony, walking through the glass doors already open and waiting for him. Except tonight they weren’t open, they were locked, the room beyond them dark and it took several taps against the glass before Rapunzel was appearing and letting him in.

He should have known by her tired stare that tonight she wasn’t the Rapunzel he was familiar with. Of course, over the years they’ve had their bad days, the nights spent cuddled up as one of them cried, but he doesn’t think she’s ever been like this. Distant, cold, purposely avoiding him as he makes his way into the room. She had remained quiet as they walked over to the bed, settling down on the sheets as she turned away from him, her back illuminated in the moonlight.

And then those three words came.

_I can’t. I can’t do this anymore._

He sits still, his eyes keeping focus on her back, watching as she stutters through every breath. “Do I have a say in this?”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry.”

And he doesn’t want to hear it.

All his life he’s been told what he can and can’t do, who he can be friends with, what he has to say. He’s been controlled for as long as he can remember and he’s tired, tired of being a puppet people can play with. He knew he would have to choose one day, between himself and his Kingdom, but he’s not going to choose this, he refuses to let Rapunzel become just a decision. She’s in his life regardless, she’s not a choice, _she’s a necessity_.

He reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder, gripping softly, being an anchor before she floats away.

“No” he says, keeping his tone gentle, inviting. It may be his turn to fight for her, but he’s entitled to nothing. “I’m sorry, but I can’t accept that.”

She shifts slightly under his grip, turning towards him until he can finally see her face. There’s still little light in the room but he notices the tears as clear as day, some fresh, some already dried and gone. He hates it, hates how she’s hurting and he can’t do anything about it.

“Eugene” she sobs and he aches, aches to touch her, aches to make it all go away, aches for a world where they could just be. “Please. We can’t do this. Not when it’s hurting people.”

“Hurting who?” he asks but he doesn’t really care, as long as she’s smiling, he doesn’t care about anyone else.

She takes a breath, steadies herself, then presents her hand to him, the moonlight catching on a band of silver.

His eyes fall closed on a sigh and he lets the reality consume him.

“I’m getting married.”

_She’s getting married._

“My parents set the whole thing up.”

_Because of her parents._

“They found me a prince.”

_And it’s not him._

Marriage had always been a topic in his future, as a royal it was something that was expected not wanted. It wasn’t a celebration of love, but a business deal given to the best suitor, written between the two Kingdoms that could provide the best conditions. With his own Kingdom’s reputation, he had avoided the subject for a good few years, no one answering to his parents’ bridal request. And with Rapunzel, it’s something he’s made a point to avoid. Deep down he knew their marriage could never be, didn’t want to even think what his parents would do if he went against their wishes like this, but was he a fool if his dreams were filled with Rapunzel as his bride? Was is stupid to imagine a life with a house and a child and Rapunzel by his side for the rest his days?

Turns out it was.

Because here he is, his fantasies coming true without him being in them.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asks and he can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Does it matter?” She is facing him fully now, her head dropped low as her hands search for his, holding on before she drowns. “Do you really want to know?”

He shrugs and even that takes all his effort. “No.”

He feels two fingers hook under his chin pulling him up until he’s met with green eyes, sorrow dancing in them. “I love you.”

_“Don’t.”_

“I love you Eugene” she repeats, more determined, honest. “I love you so much that it hurts. I’m breaking and hurting but still my heart is still _yours_. I know that, _you_ have to know that.”

He lets out a sob he didn’t know he was holding in, his body falling forwards until he’s wrapped up in her arms, safe and warm but belonging to another. Rapunzel reaches up and begins stroking her fingers through his hair as he cries, lets him release all he’s hidden.

“Maybe in another life you were mine” she breathes, whispers it against his ear and it makes him shiver. “Maybe we were just normal, just a girl and a boy who fell in love. Maybe we could have made it.”

_Could have. Maybe._

He hates how she’s talking; hates how she’s already turned her back on them without thinking about their options. But he knows she’s not doing this by choice and nothing he could say would change her mind. But stupidly he tries anyway.

“What about now?” he asks, the words muttered against her skin. “Why can’t we have that in this life?”

Using her hand in his hair, she pulls him upright, eyes meeting with his and offers him a dim smile. She strokes a finger down from his eyebrow to his jaw, eyes roaming his face to take it all in. As if it’s the last time she’ll get to do this.

“My love” she breathes and he is positive he’s never heard anything more beautiful than that. “I would give anything to be with you in this life. For this, us, to be our reality. I would do anything to have that.”

“You can have that” he interrupts, gripping her wrist tightly. “You can have it all, I would give you anything Rapunzel, anything you asked for.”

“My parents-“

“Are just an obstacle. Something we can overcome. We can challenge them or runaway or anything. I would do _anything_.” 

“I know” she says, cupping his face in her hands, her smile regretful. “I know you would. But this isn’t something we can fight against, at least not now.”

He gets it, he does, but that doesn’t mean he hates it any less, hates his parents any less. But the’re something hopeful in her words - _not now, not yet,someday._

“What about someday?” he asks, brushing his nose along hers, savouring every touch he can.

“Someday” she breaths back, giving him a small kiss between his brows. “Someday Eugene, we’ll have a someday. I promise.”

He kisses her then, just like he used to, full of love and passion and promises.

Three words may destroy him but there is one that is slowly stitching the pieces back together.

_Someday._


	4. Every Universe

**_Prompt: Proposal_ **

The first time it happens, she’s really not expecting it.

She’s lying on their freshly made bed, her head planted on Eugene’s chest, whilst he strokes his fingers through her hair. They’ve been doing this for hours, for so long that he’s found a soft rhythm with his movements, it almost sends her right back to sleep. But the afternoon sun is flowing in from their window and their quiet murmurs of conversation are keeping her wide awake. She thinks days like this are her favourite.

She’s just about to close her eyes when she feels fingers gently rest on her jaw, dragging her up until she has to shift her position to be able to keep up. Flipping onto her stomach, she stares up at Eugene, resting her chin on the back of her hands for a better view. The sun may be bright but it’s nothing compared to his smile, shinning and wide but still having that edge of a lazy Sunday. They don’t get to do this often, being royals and all, but ever since they began married life, they appreciate these days a whole lot more.

His fingers continue to thread through her hair as he starts to draw random shapes on the underside of her jaw, it makes her blush from head to toe. He drops his head down enough to plant a kiss on the top of her head, letting his lips linger for just a moment. He only pulls back an inch, his eyes gleaming as he stares right into hers.

“Hey” he whispers against her. “Let’s get married.”

Rapunzel rolls her eyes at that, giggling right against his lips. “We’re already married Eugene.” She lifts one of her hands to his and begins playing with his ring to make a point.

“I know” he chuckles, giving her a quick kiss on the nose before pulling back and smirking. “But I just wanted to ask again.”

She sits up then, settling herself on his legs before leaning down and cupping his face with both her hands. She loves how Eugene doesn’t question her, simply lays back further into the pillows and lets his hands find their place on her waist, stroking softly. Her eyelashes flutter against him as she leans down to kiss him, on the lips, on both cheeks, on his jaw, anywhere she can reach. He sighs when she kisses his brow, so she makes sure to kiss it twice.

When she pulls back slightly, she waits until his eyes are open before revealing her heart and soul. “Eugene” she says, and she doesn’t think she would ever get tired of saying his name. “No matter where we are, no matter what we are doing, no matter if the world is ending, I will always want to marry you.”

She feels his breath falter beneath her and it makes her melt. 

Eugene is flipping them over before she knows it, bracketing her against the mattress with his hands on either side of her head. He wastes no time leaning in, sealing his lips to hers and stealing every last breath she has. If she were to die in this moment, she absolutely wouldn’t mind this being her last memory. Eugene’s body pressed against her, their lips coming together, the sun wrapping them both up in warmth and comfort. It’s magical.

They continue to kiss for a few moments before Eugene’s pulling away and she has to contain her whine. He brushes his thumb across her kissed lips and smiles. “In every universe” he says, his voice warm and sincere. “In every universe, I would marry you Rapunzel.”

She thinks that’s the best thing she’s ever heard.

The second time it happens, they’re both high on laughter.

It’s Christmas Eve and they’re returning to their room from the annual Christmas ball, hands linked together and matching wide smiles on their faces. They’ve spent most of the evening together, waltzing around the dance floor, eating chocolate covered strawberries and exchanging gifts with their loved ones. As perfect nights go this one is surely up there, the evening only continuing as they walk down the halls singing songs at the top of their lungs. He spins her a couple of times and she dips him in return, their laughter filling the castle with nothing but joy.

They’re just about to turn into their wing when she is suddenly being pulled in the opposite direction, right underneath the door that leads out into the front courtyard. Eugene shuffles them into the open doorway, leaning against one side of the frame and pulling her until they’re chest to chest. From the corner of her eye she can see a sprinkling of snow beginning to cover the ground ahead of them.

She doesn’t pay much attention to it though, can’t really when Eugene’s pulling her in with a hand on her cheek and kissing her with everything he has. They’re in an open doorway, snow falling around them, but all she feels is warmth. He kisses her deeply and then gently and then so slowly she thinks she might just fall to pieces. She returns every kiss eagerly, rising on her toes to meet him, only to pull him down when her feet get tired. He seems to get the hint though, wrapping his arms around the tops of her thighs and lifting her up until she’s high enough that her legs can wrap around his waist. And this- this works perfectly. Cupping his face in her hands, she holds him in place as she deepens the kiss, getting lost in everything that is Eugene. 

When they eventually part, they’re both out of breath and laughing again, their giggles intertwining in the small space between them. Brushing his nose along hers, Eugene pulls back enough to stare at her, his eyes twinkling in the light coming from outside.

She lifts an eyebrow at him and smirks. “You could have kissed me anywhere you know.”

He smiles at that, keeping quiet and instead lifting his head to look above them. She follows his lead and it all clicks into place when she sees the bunch of mistletoe hanging above them, a purple ribbon binding it together. It makes her chuckle and suck in a breath at the same time, wanting to laugh at Eugene for his gesture but also kiss him silly. She thinks she might just do that before Eugene finally speaks again.

“You still haven’t told me what you want as your Christmas present.”

Actually she did tell him, she had said that she didn’t want anything this year, didn’t need anything, but Eugene refused to accept that. So everyday for the last month he’s been asking her the same question and every time she would come up with a new way to tell him she didn’t need anything. But now, staring down at him, she thinks she knows exactly what she wants.

She reaches up to move a stray hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear. “I want you to kiss me again.”

Eugene beams at that, his lips lifting in a smirk. “I can do that” he hums, placing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Good” she says, blushing under his gaze, knowing that a million promises of what to come lays in those eyes. “What about you, what do you want?”

He pauses for a moment, thinking it over, before walking them both forwards until it’s now Rapunzel leaning against the door frame. It’s cold against the thin material of her dress, but as Eugene leans closer it’s quickly forgotten.

“I want you to marry me” he whispers against her, as soft as the snow falling outside.

She’s about to fight back with same response as she did last time, but there’s something in the way he’s looking at her that brings her to a halt. He’s looking at her as if she has every ability to break his heart, as if he’s expecting her to change her mind and she thinks she finally understands what he’s asking.

“I’ll always marry you” she says, levelling her stare with his. “You, Eugene, no matter what shape or form you take, I will always marry you. In every universe.”

“In every universe” he confirms, before his words are cut off by a kiss.

The third time it happens, it comes after a fight.

It’s not really a fight, more like a disagreement, but it still ends in both of them stood on opposite sides of the room, emotions running high and desperation crawling at their skin to just end this. This isn’t the first time this has happened - and it surely won’t be the last - but they have a promise with each other in times like this, it’s just a question of who will act on it first.

This time it’s Rapunzel who extends the hand first, walking towards him slowly with her hands outstretched waiting for him to take when he’s ready. He stays silent, but lifts his head to stare at her, tracks running down his face from where his tears have come and gone and dried on his skin. This isn’t usually how it goes; Eugene doesn’t usually cry when they argue, but this time its different, this time it’s about her.

Slowly, he reaches out and place his hands in hers, Rapunzel immediately linking their fingers and squeezing as hard as she can, almost as if she’s pushing her love into him. She knows he’s coming from a place of love, knows that he’s doing what he can to keep her safe, and she needs him to know she doesn’t hate him for that. She just needs her own space too.

“I know you want to protect me” she voices out loud, taking a step closer and letting their hands fall in between them. “But you can’t do that all the time. I’m still a queen, I still have my duties.”

“I’m not just protecting you anymore Rapunzel” he says into the dark, his voice the loudest it’s been in a while. It’s forced and tired and all she wants to do is wrap him in a hug.

She nods slowly, lifting their joint hands to plant a few kisses onto the back of his knuckles, strained white from how hard he’s squeezing onto hers. Maybe he’s trying to tell her something back.

“I know. I know.” She blinks a few times and feels a tear slip down her face, not bothering to wipe it away. Eugene does it for her instead, pulling one hand free to swipe at the tear with his thumb, leaving his hand there to rub gently at her skin.

“We have a child on the way, can you blame me for wanting to keep you safe? For wanting to keep you by my side, for wanting to protect you both?”

“No” she whispers, and it’s nothing but the truth. She knows why he said what he said and that makes all this worse. “But I can still handle myself Eugene, I’m still who I was a few months ago, I’m still me.”

He sighs in defeat then, dropping his head against hers until the distance between them disappears and they slowly jump back on the path of becoming one again. She almost cries again at how relieved she is, at how ever since this argument started this is all she has wanted.

“I’m sorry” he says, and she can tell he’s crying again. “I’m so sorry. You’ve always been able to handle yourself, you’re the strongest person I know Rapunzel. It’s just the thought of anything bad happening to you or our child is just- I can’t-“

She quiets him with a kiss, a soft press of lips, sending as much love as she can flowing through him. Her sweet Eugene, always doing what’s best for her. He melts under her touch and she can feel him trying to wiggle his hands free, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her as close as he can get her. They fall into a hug, both gripping at each other, promising to never let go.

“You must hate me” he says against her shoulder and it makes her heart stutter.

She’s shaking her head against him before he can say anything more, clutching at his shoulders tighter. “I could never hate you.”

He takes in a breath, moving until his lips are placed just under her ear, whispering softly. “How about now, would you still marry me now?”

She threads one hand into his hair, playing with the short strands under her fingers. “Always Eugene, in every universe, always.”

The fourth time it happens, she has a bundle of blankets in her arms.

It’s been a few days, three to be exact, but she can’t stop smiling every time she looks at the small girl wrapped up in her arms. She knows its cliche, but she really is perfect, the perfect combination of her and Eugene and it’s ridiculous how much she loves her already. Eugene is laying next to her, one arm thrown around her shoulders whilst the other is playing with the loose ends of the blanket. Its peaceful in their room, no one else around but the three of them, the kingdom letting them fall into family life at their own pace. It’s only in the last few weeks that the fear of motherhood hit her, the worries of what exactly it would entail, but she thinks she’s got this handled, thinks that she’s going to be okay. And as Eugene starts singing gently, a lullaby she doesn’t recognise, she knows they’ll be okay.

Letting his head fall against her shoulder, Eugene sinks further down on the bed, cuddling in closer. She doesn’t think he’s slept in the last few days, spending most of it by her side, watching over both of them whilst they fell in and out of sleep. “Thank you” he says so quietly she almost misses it.

“I didn’t do this alone, you helped.”

He laughs quietly, his breath falling on her skin. “I didn’t mean that.” He turns his head and plants a kiss on her shoulder, nuzzling gently into her neck. “Thank you for this life, thank you for everything you’ve given me. Thank you for choosing me.”

Her heart squeezes so tight she has to inhale sharply before she does something stupid like cry. “If anything, I should be thanking you, you rescued me, quite literally, from a tower.”

She feels him shake his head against her, his fingers moving up slightly to rub against the fresh skin of their daughter. “You did all of that on your own, in the end you ended up saving me.”

“I did, didn’t I” she laughs, resting her head on top of his.

“If you could go back would you do it all again?”

She answers without hesitation. “If it led me to you, to her, of course. I would never give up that chance.”

“And would you still marry me? If you could go back?”

It’s become a mantra at this point. “Always, Eugene, in every universe always.”

The fifth time it happens, she’ s the one who says it.

They’re outside this time, sat on the old rope swing as they watch their little girl chasing after her brother, their brown hair flowing in the wind behind them. It’s the middle of summer and they’ve spent most of it like this, having picnics in their garden, listening to the birds chirping overhead as they indulge in much needed family time. This time though, it’s not like any other summer day, today they’re celebrating.

“Ten years” Eugene says next to her, his voice sounding all dreamy and nostalgic.

“Ten years” she repeats, laughing as she watches her children get caught in a battle of tag. She thinks days like this might be her new favourite, the four of them, not a care in the world. It all feels like it was only yesterday she was making promises to Eugene and now she gets to see them unfold right in front of her, all the promises of forever. 

“It’s funny” he begins, his arm wrapping around her a little bit tighter. “How I look at you and I still feel exactly how I did that first time.”

“Like I’m about to hit you with a frying pan?” she asks and he laughs.

“No, like something is about to begin. I look at you and I see a world of endless possibilities. With you I feel limitless.”

All these years later and he’s still taking her apart with his words, she doesn’t think that feeling will ever go away.

She turns her head towards him, silently asking for a kiss that he gives her easily. It’s short and sweet and nothing that their kids will yell at them for, they’ve gotten into trouble too many times.

“I love you” she whispers against him, making sure to brush her lips against his as a consolation prize. It’s quiet but she can hear his soft sigh under his breath, feeling just as unsettled as she is.

“I love you too” he says, lifting his hand to rub gently at her jaw, planting a kiss on her forehead. “I love you Rapunzel.”

She smiles and pulls back a little, her fingers gripping onto the material of his shirt, keeping him in place. She doesn’t think he would ever leave, but just in case. “Then I think we should get married” she says teasing, using her grip to pull him closer once more, smirk wide on her lips. 

He breams and she thinks it’s brighter than the summer sun beating down on them.

“Yes. In every universe, yes.”


	5. Bundle Of Joy

**_Prompt: We're having a baby!_ **

“Eugene!”

She didn’t mean to shout, only meant to get his attention, but he’s been pacing across their room for far too long now so she can’t really be blamed for raising her voice. The room is already filled with some kind of weird nervous energy and the last thing she needs is the sound of his footsteps echoing around the room. He pauses mid step and turns to face her, his lip crushed under his teeth in worry.

“Eugene” she starts again from where she is kneeling on the bed, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Can you please stop the pacing.”

He looks back at her sceptically, eyebrows raised in question as he ignores her request and begins his pacing again, scrunching his eyes shut. “How can you expect me to keep calm? We’re having a baby!”

Yes, she’s fully aware of that.

She’s not sure how long it’s been since she was awoken suddenly in the middle of the night, but she can start to feel the tiredness stinging her eyes and it’s getting harder and harder to keep going. Eugene on the other hand, was the first one on his feet after she nudged him awake, practically leaping out of bed and springing into action with all of his supplies and tools. Turns out he had spent the last few weeks gathering what he thought they may need- towels, bowls, water bottles. _All the books say so_ he had told her. She’s still not sure just what books exactly he has been reading.

Sighing, she lifts herself up and staggers over to her helpless husband, stopping him with her hands on his waist. Unlike her, he’s fully dressed and she can’t help but laugh when she notices he has his shirt on inside out. He opens one of his eyes to peer down at her, sceptical as she continues to giggle.

“How are you so calm?” he asks, his voice raw from practically screaming for the last few hours.

“I’m not calm, I’m just doing what needs to be done.” She pulls him closer and starts gently rubbing circles into his hip, soothing him softly as the room becomes quiet. “We have everything we need, we’ve done the practice runs, we’re ready for this okay.”

He huffs out a breath and she smiles when he lets out a small laugh. “I know, I just- it’s _really_ happening isn’t it.”

She hums happily. “It is.”

“Are you sure we’re ready for this?”

“I’m sure.”

“You think we can handle three little ones?”

“Absolutely.”

“But what if-“

“ _Eugene_ ” she groans for the third time that night, cupping his face with both hands and fixing him in place until he has no where to look but her eyes. “You’ve got this, _we’ve_ got this, but if you don’t stop your panicking and help me with these babies then who knows what’s going to happen.”

He nods in time with her, muttering a quiet okay under his breath, before letting Rapunzel pull him into a quick kiss. It seems to work as he’s transported back into reality, back into the room where they can hear soft wails coming from the bed.

They both turn together, walking over to the bed and lying down on either side of the little white cat perched in the centre. Eugene runs a finger down the centre of her back and she purrs softly before nestling into the blankets they put around her earlier. Rapunzel watches on as he cares for the little one and it sinks in just how much he loves her, how ever since he found her on the streets it had been love at first sight. She was reluctant at first, secretly being more of a dog person herself, but one look at Eugene’s smile and she couldn’t say no to the opportunity of making him a dad.

And it’s probably the best choice she’s ever made. She’s spent the last few weeks observing as he looked after the ball of fluff, doing anything and giving her everything she needed. He slipped into the parent role seamlessly. 

She moves her eyes up to his face and snorts at the concern, his eyebrows furrowed so hard she thinks they might stick. Shifting slightly, she grounds him with a hand on his back and continues the soft circles she was doing before. “You hanging in there?”

He nods, but she can see the start of tears filling his eyes. “We’re having _kittens_. We’re going to be parents.”

He says it so full of awe and surprise that there is no point holding back her laughter. It bursts out of her and it’s a bit too loud for the calming atmosphere they’ve seemed to have created. Luckily Eugene is laughing now too, his smile bright and wide, and she thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. 

“You’re a dork” she whispers, sending him a smirk.

“Perhaps” he agrees, leaning down to plant a kiss on soft white fur. “But I’m _your_ dork.”

Rolling her eyes, she settles in further to the two of them and lets her mind wander to thoughts of a different kind of night, to a night where instead of delivering kittens it’s something a little different, something more human. She thinks of how Eugene would be if it were her in the cat’s place, if he would hold her hand or be there to get anything she needs. Thinks about if he would cry or give her little kisses or let endless thank you’s spill out of his mouth. She sees nights of lullabies and afternoons of cuddles and days filled with a small baby’s cries. She sees a whole lifetime play out in front of her, their little family growing bit by bit and her heart bursts.

“You’re going to be an amazing dad” she says in the dark, too quiet that he almost misses it.

“I hope so” he whispers back sinking further into the sheets as he prepares to wait for who knows how long until the little kittens arrive.

She watches on as she moves one hand down to her stomach, rubbing the skin gently over her nightgown, sending all the love she can to where their own little one rests, one thought on her mind.

She can’t wait to tell him.


	6. Forever

**_Prompt: Life after happily ever after_ **

When she wakes, it’s to an arm locked around her waist and soft kisses trailing their way along the length of her spine.

She hums softly into her pillow, keeping her eyes closed and lets herself drown in the sensations overflowing her. It’s become sort of a routine lately, waking up like this. Ever since a hole was kindly blown into the wall of her room, it didn’t really leave her with a choice but to move rooms and of course Eugene was there to offer any help she needed. Well he didn’t offer exactly, had only grabbed her the hand and dragged her off to his room, trapping her between the sheets and gave her a million reason why she wouldn’t want to leave. She never would have said no to him, but she was enjoying his argument far too much to tell him that.

For a moment, the kisses come to a stop and she can feel him crawl his way back up the bed, settling himself on top of her. A sigh escapes her lips when he presses his chest against her back and she can feel the warmth seep through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

“Morning sunshine” he whispers against her ear, placing a kiss there too for good measure.

She smiles at the joy in his voice and she thinks that he’s far too happy for this early in the morning. “Someone’s up early.”

“I couldn’t sleep, thought I’d watch you sleep instead.”

Rapunzel snorts at that, flicking her eyes open and rolling on to her back to face him properly. He’s propped himself up on an elbow, staring down at her, and the wide grin confirms he’s far too energetic for the sun not being fully risen yet. Lifting his free hand up, he begins to play softly with her hair, twisting it in his fingers before letting it fall free again. Just that gesture alone makes her want to drift back off to sleep but the look in his eyes as he lets them eyes roam her is keeping her wide awake. It looks as if he’s almost holding his breath.

She lifts an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Nothing.”

She gives him a playful shove on the shoulder and giggles at the offended look on his face. “Why are looking at me like that?”

He shrugs casually, moving his fingers down to her jaw and stroking her skin softly, paying special attention to the spots where he knows she is ticklish. “It’s just- you’re really beautiful in the morning.”

Her heart stutters at that, her breath being stolen, and she feels another burst of love wash over her. It’s odd, how they’ve been doing this for so long now and he never fails to make her speechless, never fails to surprise her. She’s hasn’t met everyone yet, but she’s certain that this boy right here is the most precious thing in the world.

Tilting her head, she presses her lips to the inside of his wrist, letting them linger there as she tries to say all that her words can’t. She can feel him adjusting on top of her, lowering his weight until they’re crushed chest to chest and all the space simply fades away. It’s her favourite thing to do since they became room mates, lay like this, with no barriers and no distractions and just letting their love breathe. It’s a nice reminder that they made it, that they’re here, that they’re _together_. 

“I think this is my favourite thing in the world” he says gently, lips brushing hers in a whisper of a kiss. “Waking up next to you, getting to start the day like this. It’s how I want to start every day from now on. I want this forever.”

_Forever._

That word used to scare her, it used to be something that she would lock away in her mind and push until it only became a faint echo. For a while she thought being locked away would be her forever, thought that a single window and wall of bricks would be the best that she would ever get. So, when she got to experience all that she has, got to see the real world unfold, she didn’t want to be trapped with words like forever and always, she just wanted to be free.

But with Eugene - _sweet, wonderful Eugene_ \- forever sounds like the most freeing thing on earth.

Closing the little space between them, she presses her lips against his, one hand threading into his hair to keep him in place. She’s not sure if he can feel it, but with every kiss it like she’s screaming, sending the words through him as she kisses him with everything she has.

I want you forever too.

She pulls back a little, resting her head against his and speaks the words out loud. Gives him no room to doubt her, to doubt them. “I want you forever Eugene, I want _this_ forever too.”

It may be dark, but the smile he gives her is more than enough to light up the room. He brushes his nose along hers once, pecks her lips twice and then whispers her favourite three words. “I love you. _I love you_ and one day I will give you forever, whenever you’re ready. I promise.”

She pulls him back down for another kiss, her smile crashing into his and she knows that he’s going to keep that promise. Knows that tucked away in one of his draws is a box with a beautiful gold band buried inside. Knows that he would probably yell at her for finding it, but would still love her anyway. Knows that no matter how much longer he waits for her, her answer is already going to be yes.

Leaving one last kiss, Eugene pulls back and whispers the words on to her lips.

“You’re my happily ever after Rapunzel.”

“And you are mine, Eugene.”

She means every single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Thank you to everyone who's read these little stories, they've been so much fun to write. If you have any requests, you can send them to me on my tumblr!


End file.
